El Ultimo Elemento
by Tsukimine Watanabe
Summary: ¡Ya acabé! .CAP 5: Subido.
1. Un Extraño Mensaje

Bueno aquí mi fic de DigiFro. (Para quienes tienen el cd de DigiFro. saben que el nombre viene de una canción =P).  
  
Lo que esta escrito entre guiones ("") son los pensamientos de los personajes.  
  
The Last Element (El último elemento).  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 1- Un extraño mensaje.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kouji: "Parecía que ya no iba a tener que volver a ir... pero no fue así, no. No pensábamos volver, sin embargo, ese día, el día de nuestro cumpleaños número 15, mi hermano y yo fuimos y sucedió lo que tenía que suceder..."  
  
Kouchi: Hey, Kouji, ahí vienen Takuya e Izumi.  
  
Kouji: ¬¬ Vaya, ¿quién les dijo que era hoy?  
  
Kouchi: Fui yo... nnUU ¿Tiene algo de malo?  
  
Kouji: Nop -_-, como crees.  
  
Kouchi: ¡Qué bueno! nnv  
  
Kouchi: "Kouji decía que no, pero yo lo conozco, él es un amargado, como le dice Takuya...  
  
Recuerdo que en ese momento, sonó mi teléfono, así que Kouji salió solo. En el teléfono había un mensaje "Necesitamos el último elemento... tú estas destinado a encontrarlo". No entendí nada, así que vi de quien era el número de teléfono remitente... Nadie... "¿cómo que nadie?" Me dije. Borré el mensaje, sin embargo, en ese momento no sabía lo que el destino me deparaba a mí y a mi hermano... Alguien ya nos estaba observando desde hacía varios días..."  
  
Takuya: ¡Jo! Hola Kouchi, feliz cumpleaños. nn  
  
Kouchi: Gracias... ¿Ya saludaste a mi hermano?  
  
Takuya: Si te refieres al amargado que casi me tira la puerta en la cara, sip.   
  
Izumi: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kouchi!  
  
Kouchi: Gracias Izumi.  
  
Kouji: ¡Hey Kouchi, te buscan!  
  
Kouchi: ¿Eh, quién?  
  
Kouji fue hasta donde su hermano y puso cara de "Ni idea, no lo conozco", así que Kouchi fue a ver quien era, mientras Takuya, Izumi y Kouji se quedaban conversando...  
  
Kouchi: ¿Quién es?  
  
Kouchi: "Recuerdo que abrí la puerta y vi a una chica de casi mi edad parada, muy agitada y pálida..."  
  
Kouchi: Pero... ¿quién eres?  
  
Chica: ¿Tú eres Kouchi o Kouji?  
  
Kouchi: El que te abrió era mi hermano Kouji, yo soy Kouchi.  
  
Chica: Hace unos días conocí a un extraño niño en la Internet. Le conté algo que me había pasado hace tiempo y él me dijo que buscara a unos chicos llamados Tomoki, Jumpei, Izumi, Takuya, Kouji y sobre todo Kouchi.  
  
Kouchi: ¿Por qué sobre todo a mí? Dime que te ha pasado.  
  
Chica: Bueno, ¿alguna vez has oído algo sobre "El último elemento"?  
  
Kouchi: "En ese momento, me quedé estático. Al mirar a aquella chica, me percaté de que tenía los ojos de color rojo, el cabello negro y... De repente, sentí que mis ojos se cerraban... caí sosteniéndome de la puerta... De ese momento, no recuerdo nada más..."  
  
Kouji: ¡Kouchi, Kouchi, despierta!  
  
Kouchi: "Abrí los ojos y vi a mi hermano, Takuya y a Izumi. Los 3 se veían muy preocupados"  
  
Takuya: ¿Estás bien?  
  
Izumi: ¿Qué te pasó Kouchi?  
  
Kouchi: Nada, ya estoy bien... ¿Dónde esta la chica de la puerta?  
  
Kouji: Empezó a gritar que te habías desmayado, luego se fue.  
  
Takuya: ¿Quién era?  
  
Kouji: "Por un momento, todo quedó en silencio: mi hermano me miraba con una cara de preocupación... entendí que quería decir con eso... esperé a ver que decía"  
  
Kouchi: "Por un momento dudé, así que vi a mi hermano tratando de explicarle con mi rostro mi preocupación... Él me entendió..."  
  
Kouchi: ¿Han escuchado algo sobre "El último elemento"?  
  
Takuya e Izumi: ¿Qué es eso?  
  
Kouchi: No lo sé.  
  
Kouji se levantó y se acercó a Takuya y a Izumi a decirles algo... Luego de eso, ambos se despidieron y se fueron...  
  
Kouji: Quiero que me digas que es "El último elemento"  
  
Kouji le acercó su celular de Kouchi, al ver Kouchi el celular de su hermano, se percató de que el mensaje que le había llegado a él, también le había llegado a Kouji...  
  
Kouchi: Yo no sé que es "El último elemento". A mí también me llegó el mismo mensaje.  
  
Kouji: Vaya.  
  
Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento. En eso, los celulares de Kouji y Kouchi recibieron un nuevo mensaje.  
  
Kouji: ¿Qué será?  
  
Kouchi: ¡Es un mensaje de la misma persona que nos envió el otro!  
  
Kouji: A ver, dice: "¿Están dispuestos a aceptar el desafío? ¿Sí o No?"  
  
Kouchi: Kouji, ¿si es como la otra vez?  
  
Kouji: ¿Te refieres al mensaje del digimundo?  
  
Kouchi: Sí.  
  
Kouji: Veamos pues.  
  
Kouchi: "Kouji aceptó, pero no pasó nada. Su celular se apagó"  
  
Kouji: Genial, un virus de celular. Esto no puede ser peor.  
  
Kouchi: No lo sé... Me toca a mí.  
  
Kouji: "Kouchi aceptó y su celular también se apagó... pero de repente una luz salió de ambos celulares, esa luz nos envolvió y nos llevó a un lugar muy extraño..."  
  
Continuará...  
  
Sinopsis (dicha por Kouchi): Kouji y yo hemos llegado a un extraño lugar y... ¡Un momento, yo a ti te conozco!... No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "The Last Element". : "El despertar de Yamimon". ¡Ahora es cuando la leyenda digievoluciona!  
  
Notas de la autora: Hi, ¿qué tal?, ¿les gustó?. Bueno, hace unos años (como 2 o 3) que estoy que hago unos fics de Digimon, sin embargo, este es el primero que publico nn.  
  
Sobre la historia: Extraña, ¿Nop? Bueno, se me ocurrió mientras oía "The Last Element", "Say Yes", "In The Blue" y "With Broken Wings". Espero que les guste, y además, para no dejarlos colgados, también he puesto una pequeña sinopsis del siguiente capítulo.  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias para los próximos capítulos, quejas a: w_tsukimine@hotmail.com. 


	2. El Despertar de Yamimon

The Last Element (El último elemento).  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 2- El despertar de Yamimon.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kouji: ¿Qué lugar es este?  
  
Kouchi: Parece el digimundo... pero...  
  
Kouji: Esta es una zona que no conocemos.  
  
De repente, un extraño digimon se apareció y atacó a los hermanos.  
  
Kouji: ¿Qué digimon es ese?  
  
Kouchi: No lo sé, nunca lo había visto.  
  
Kouji: ¡Cambiemos con el digispirit!  
  
Kouchi: ¡Kouji, los digispirits están en casa!  
  
Kouji: ¿Qué podemos hacer?  
  
De repente, apareció un extraño digimon con forma humanoide vestido de negro...  
  
Digimon: Aléjense, me voy a encargar de este digimon.  
  
Kouji: ¿Quién eres?  
  
Digimon: Soy Nimemon... ¡Garras oscuras!  
  
Nimemon atacó al digimon con su técnica especial y lo derrotó. Luego se acercó a los chicos y se transformó en una humana...  
  
Kouji: ¿Estabas usando un digispirit?  
  
Chica: Sip nn.  
  
Kouchi: "Me voltee a ver a esa chica y al verla recordé a la chica de la puerta y..."  
  
Kouchi: ¡Tú eres la chica que fue a buscarme a mi casa!  
  
Chica: ¡Vaya! Aún me recuerdas. Si, soy yo. Mi nombre es Ikari Yamaguchi.  
  
Kouchi: ¿Qué haces en el digimundo?  
  
Ikari: Pues lo mismo que ustedes nn.  
  
Kouji: -_-U Osea no sabes que haces aquí.  
  
Ikari: ¡Exacto!... No, yo si sé que hago aquí ¬¬.  
  
Kouji: Muy bien, entonces: explícate.  
  
Ikari: Primero vamos donde Neusmon, ella les explicará todo.  
  
Kouji: ¿Neusmon?  
  
Ikari: Sip, vamos.  
  
Kouji: "Ikari nos llevo donde Neusmon. Era un digimon de forma humana: Tenía cabello largo y blanco, un vestido azul con negro y los ojos tapados por unas vendas negras..."  
  
Ikari: Neusmon, te he traído a Kouji y Kouchi.  
  
Neusmon: Ahora si les puedo explicar a los 3 porque fueron llamados.  
  
Kouji: Adelante.  
  
Neusmon: Un extraño virus esta atacando el digimundo, es por eso que unimos 4 digicores, sin embargo, no son suficientes, necesitamos el 5to. digicore. Por eso los llamamos, para que encuentren el 5to. digicore.  
  
Kouji: ¿Por qué solo a nosotros? ¿Somos más fuertes que los demás?  
  
Kouji: " Jeje nnv"  
  
Neusmon: A decir verdad la elección fue al azar.  
  
Kouji: " -_-*"  
  
Neusmon: También deben ayudar a Ikari a encontrar su otro digispirit.  
  
Kouchi: De acuerdo, entonces vamos.  
  
Ikari: Si, vamos... Oye Kouji, vamos.  
  
Kouji: "Al.. azar..."  
  
Ikari: Kouji, vamos (lo samaquea)  
  
Kouji: ¿Ah? Si, vamos.  
  
Antes de que se fueran, Neusmon les dio sus digivices a los chicos.   
  
Kouji, Kouchi e Ikari fueron hasta unas ruinas de las que Neusmon les había hablado. Les había dicho que ahí encontrarían el digispirit de Ikari.  
  
Ikari: Este lugar esta custodiado por Ninemons.  
  
Los Ninemons eran digimon con forma de zorro de nueve colas, acorazado.  
  
Kouchi: Nos encargaremos de ellos.  
  
Ikari: No hay problema, yo puedo con ellos...  
  
+Transformación+  
  
¡Digispirit divolce a... Nimemon!  
  
+ Fin de la transformación+  
  
Nimemon: ¡Garras oscuras!  
  
Con el ataque de Nimemon, los Ninemons fueron destruidos. De repente, de las ruinas salió una luz, y a la vez otro digimon se acercaba para atacar a los chicos. Nimemon volvió a ser Ikari y la luz se acercó a ella: ¡Era es digispirit que la faltaba!. Sin embargo, acababa de llegar un nuevo enemigo: Yuzumon.  
  
Ikari: ¡Lo tengo, tengo el digispirit!... Ahora si...  
  
+Transformación+  
  
¡Doble Digispirit divolce a... Yamimon!  
  
+ Fin de la transformación+  
  
Yamimon era un digimon de forma humanoide: tenía un traje ceñido con algunas vendas sobre él, los ojos los tenía tapados con unas vendas, botas largas, un escudo de plata en una brazo y en el otro una guadaña de plata amarrada.  
  
Yamimon: Yuzumon, ¿qué es lo que quieres?  
  
Yuzumon: Vaya, aún me recuerdas.  
  
Yamimon: Ya no soy Nimemon, ahora soy Yamimon, será más fácil pelear contigo.  
  
Yuzumon: No vengo a pelear, vengo a advertirte: Encuentra rápido el último elemento o si no el digimundo colapsará.  
  
Luego de decir estas palabras, Yuzumon se desvaneció. Yamimon volvió a ser Ikari...  
  
Ikari: Tenemos que encontrar el último elemento o sino...  
  
Kouchi: ¿O sino que?  
  
Ikari: O sino... el digimundo desaparecerá...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Sinopsis (dicha por Kouji): Kouchi, Ikari y yo ya tenemos algunas pistas sobre el último elemento y... ¿qué significa esto Ikari?... No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "The Last Element". : "El Misterio de Ikari". ¡Ahora es cuando la leyenda digievoluciona!  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno ya estan dos capítulos de "The Last Element".  
  
Me han dicho que sería bueno que ponga algo más de acción, de acuerdo, para el próximo capítulo, ne?  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias para los próximos capítulos, quejas a: w_tsukimine@hotmail.com. 


	3. El Misterio de Ikari

The Last Element (El último elemento).  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 3- El Misterio de Ikari.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kouji: "No recuerdo cuanto caminamos, sólo recuerdo que comenzamos de noche -_-U... y terminamos de día..."  
  
Ikari: Hey Kouji, ¿y esta cara?  
  
Kouji: ¬¬* ¿Cómo no voy a tener esta cara si no hemos dormido toda la noche?  
  
Ikari: ¡Ánimo! nn (Le da un golpe en la espalda) Ya casi llegamos.  
  
Kouchi: Miren, allá esta el lugar que nos dijiste, Ikari.  
  
Ikari: ¡Allá es! Ese es el castillo de Rosemon.  
  
Kouji: ¿Quién es Rosemon?  
  
Ikari: Ella sabe mucho sobre el digimundo, de seguro nos dice algo sobre el último elemento.  
  
Kouji: ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?  
  
Ikari: Bueno, Neusmon me ha dicho muchas cosas sobre el digimundo.  
  
Los 3 chicos entraron al castillo alegando que tenían un mensaje de Neusmon para Rosemon. Una vez adentro, esperaron hasta que Rosemon se apareció.  
  
Rosemon: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? No son los mensajeros de Neusmon.  
  
Kouchi: No, pero hemos venido para preguntarle algo.  
  
Ikari: Neusmon nos dijo que podíamos preguntarte cualquier cosa acerca del digimundo.  
  
Rosemon: Adelante, pregunten lo que quieran.  
  
Ikari: Queremos saber sobre "El Último Elemento".  
  
Rosemon: Así que sobre el último elemento, ¿eh?. Bueno, la historia es muy antigua, tanto así que ha sido catalogada como una simple historia totalmente falsa.  
  
Kouji: Pero... ¿sabes algo sobre eso?  
  
Rosemon: Claro que si. La historia habla sobre dos digispirits legendarios. Hubo una época en que un digimon llamado Kaomon apareció. Era un digimon maligno y destruyó casi todo el digimundo, eso ocurrió en la época en que los digimon empezaban a viajar por las redes mundiales. Kaomon destuyó casi todo, pero estos dos digispirits legendarios se fusionaron para destruirlo. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente, así fue como "el último elemento" apareció para ayudarlos y así derrotar a Kaomon.  
  
Kouchi: ¿Qué era? ¿Un digimon?  
  
Rosemon: Si, era un digimon que usaba el poder del misterio.  
  
Al oir la frase "...era un digimon que usaba el poder del misterio...", Ikari se puso pálida y se desmayó.  
  
Kouji: ¿Y a esta que le pasa?  
  
Kouchi se agachó y se acercó a Ikari.  
  
Kouchi: Oye Ikari, despierta.  
  
Ikari: ¿Qué? Ah... ¿Qué pasó?  
  
Kouji: Te desmayaste, creo que te dió miedo la historia de Rosemon.  
  
Ikari: ¡Claro que no! ¬¬*  
  
Kouchi: "Ikari se volteó a verme... no sé que me pasó, me asusté... no soporté verla a los ojos, así que fijé mi mirada en otra parte..."  
  
Como había oscurecido, Rosemon les ofreció que se quedaran en el castillo, cosa que gustosos aceptaron. Ya de noche, Ikari se acostó rápido, no quería estar con los chicos. Al parecer ya estaban sospechando algo, o por lo menos Kouchi...  
  
Kouji: Oye, ¿qué te pasa? Estas así desde la tarde.  
  
Kouchi: ¿Cómo "así"?  
  
Kouji: Como fuera de lugar.  
  
Kouchi: Ah, "eso".  
  
Kouji: Si, "eso". ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Kouchi: ¿Has visto alguna vez a alguien que al verle a los ojos te de miedo?  
  
Kouji: ¿Eh? ._.U  
  
Kouchi: Es Ikari... Hoy le vi sus ojos, ella... ¿ella es normal?... digo... es humana, ¿no?...  
  
Kouji: Ya te volvite loco hermanito. -_-U  
  
Kouchi: Algo tiene su mirada... sus ojos no son normales... tienen un aire de misterio... sus ojos me dan miedo y no sé la razón.  
  
Ikari: Yo te la puedo decir.  
  
Kouji y Kouchi se voltearon y vieron a Ikari parada muy seria.  
  
Kouchi: Yo... lo siento, no quería...  
  
Ikari: No, mi mirada tiene una explicación...  
  
Kouji: Dinos entonces cual es la razón.  
  
Ikari: Mi vida... quiero decir, mi existencia... Se debe a... a que yo...  
  
Ikari sacó su digivice. De él salió un holograma de Nimemon.  
  
Ikari: Nimemon... es el digispirit del misterio... yo soy "el último elemento"...  
  
Kouji y Kouchi: ¿Qué?  
  
Ikari digievlucionó en Nimemon y saltó hasta una ventana cercana.  
  
Nimemon: No me sigan. Sé que ustedes podrá pelear sin mi. Han mejorado desde que pelearon con Kaomon. Sus digispirits son legendarios, no lo olviden. Adiós.  
  
Sin decir más, Nimemon salió por la ventana hacia el castillo de Yuzumon. Kouchi se puso pálido y cayó de rodillas al piso...  
  
Kouchi: Esto... esto es imposible...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Sinopsis (dicha por Kouchi): Kouji y yo estamos tras los pasos de Ikari... No creo que yo sea uno de los elegidos legendarios... Tengo miedo, ¿y tú, Kouji?... No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "The Last Element". : "Luz y Oscuridad.". ¡Ahora es cuando la leyenda digievoluciona!  
  
Notas de la autora: Jojo, ya van 3 capítulos XD...  
  
Se supone que este capítulo tendría acción, pero preferí explicar ciertas cosas para que se entienda mejor el fic. Ya para la siguiente va a ver mecha (o sea batallas nnv). ¡Verdad!, en este capítulo sale un digimon llamado Rosemon, por siacaso, me refiero a la digievolución máxima de palmon, ne?  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias para los próximos capítulos, quejas a: w_tsukimine@hotmail.com. 


	4. Luz y Oscuridad

The Last Element (El último elemento).  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 4- Luz y Oscuridad.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kouji: Despierta Kouchi, debemos seguir nuestro camino.  
  
Kouchi: "Ya han pasado dos días desde que Ikari se separó de nosotros. Nos fuimos del castillo de Rosemon y tratamos de seguirla, sin embargo, nos ha sido difícil seguirle el rastro."  
  
Kouchi: Es muy temprano Kouji uu.  
  
Kouji: Vamos Kouchi, no tenemos todo el día.  
  
Kouchi y Kouji caminaron por horas, pero en eso, Kouchi se detuvo y se volteó hacia su hermano.  
  
Kouchi: Kouji, ¿vamos donde Neusmon?  
  
Kouji: Exacto, ella sabe tanto y hasta más que Ikari. Se supone que ella puede explicarnos ciertas cosas que aún no entendemos.  
  
Kouchi: Supongo que tienes razón.  
  
Kouji y Kouchi llegaron a la casa de Neusmon cuando ya estaba anocheciendo.  
  
Kouji: Neusmon, hemos venido a hablar contigo.  
  
Neusmon: ¿Dónde está Ikari?  
  
Kouchi: Nos dejó.  
  
Neusmon: Eso quiere decir que ya se enteraron de todo, ¿no chicos?  
  
Kouji se enojó con las palabras de Neusmon.  
  
Kouji: Dinos, ¿quién eres a todo esto?  
  
Neusmon: Kouji, Kouchi, ustedes dos son hermanos gemelos, que pese a ello, no han vivido juntos toda su vida. Cada uno ha tenido sus problemas: Kouji, tú no aceptabas a tu nueva madre; y tú, Kouchi, llegaste al digimundo y fuiste segado por la maldad, lo que hizo que incluso llegaras a pelear contra tu propio hermano.  
  
Kouchi: ¡Cállate!  
  
Kouchi cayó al piso con su cabeza entre sus brazos y con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.  
  
Kouji: No molestes a mi hermano, Neusmon.  
  
Neusmon: Sólo digo la verdad... ¿O no?  
  
Kouchi: Neusmon tiene razón Kouji. Neusmon, ¿cómo sabes tú todo eso?  
  
Neusmon: Kouchi, Kouji, mi inteción no es enojarlos o hacerlos sufrir. He pasado cosas tan terribles como ustedes, pero esas cosas terribles son como pruebas. Yo las veo como tales.  
  
Kouchi: ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
Neusmon: Cuando ustedes superen sus sentimientos de furia y sufrimiento, demostrarán ser dignos de los digispirits de la leyenda: "La luz será la espada, la oscuridad el escudo y el misterio será la salvación"...  
  
Kouji: "La luz la espada...  
  
Kouchi: ...la oscuridad el escudo".  
  
Neusmon: ...y el misterio, la salvación."  
  
Luego de su conversación con Neusmon, los hermanos empredieron camino hacia la morada de Yuzumon. Ya ahí, se dispusieron pelear con los Ninemons que vigilaban la morada de Yuzumon...  
  
Kouji: ¿Listo?  
  
Kouchi: Claro que si.  
  
+Transformación (de Kouji)+  
  
¡Digispirit divolce a... Lobomon!  
  
+ Fin de la transformación+  
  
+Transformación (de Kouchi)+  
  
¡Digispirit divolce a...Lowemon!  
  
+ Fin de la transformación+  
  
Lobomon: ¡Vamos!  
  
Lowemon: Si.  
  
Mientras tanto Ikari entablaba una conversación con una extraña figura encapuchada.  
  
Ikari: Supongo que seguirás pendiente de todo los que hacen, ¿no es así?.  
  
Figura: Vaya, vaya Ikari, ¿preocupada?  
  
Ikari: ...  
  
Figura: No trates de hacerte la fuerte. No te queda.  
  
Ikari: ¡Sakuyamon!  
  
La figura se quitó la capucha... era Sakuyamon  
  
Ikari: Yo sé que los has estado vigilando...  
  
Sakuyamon: ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Ikari: Me refiero a Kouji y a Kouchi, sé que los has estado vigilando durante meses.  
  
Sakuyamon: Si, es verdad, no lo niego.  
  
Mientras tanto, Kouji y Kouchi habían logrado entrar al castillo de Yuzumon...  
  
Lobomon: Yuzumon, estamos aquí para pelear contigo.  
  
Yuzumon: ¿A si? No me hagan reír... ¡Potrector oscuro!  
  
Yuzumon lanzó uno de sus ataques con el que ambos digimon volvieron a ser humanos.  
  
Yuzumon: Vamos, quiero que hagan realidad la leyenda.  
  
Kouji: ¡Kouchi!  
  
Kouchi: ¡Si!  
  
+Transformación (de Kouji)+  
  
¡Digispirit divolce a... Lobomon!  
  
+ Fin de la transformación+  
  
+Transformación (de Kouchi)+  
  
¡Digispirit divolce a...Lowemon!  
  
+ Fin de la transformación+  
  
+Transformación (de ambos)+  
  
¡Lobomon... Lowemon... DNA divolce a... Ravmon!  
  
+ Fin de la transformación+  
  
Yuzumon: Ravmon, ¿eh?...  
  
En ese momento, Sakuyamon y Nimemon llegaron al castillo de Yuzumon.  
  
Sakuyamon: El digimon sagrado, el que tiene al bien y al mal en él: Ravmon, uno de los dos jueces del digimundo...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Sinopsis (dicha por Kouji): Todo quedará en en pasado... ¿o en el olvido?... ¿por qué no se acuerdad ellos de lo que sucedió... No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "The Last Element". : "La fiesta de 15 años.". ¡Ahora es cuando la leyenda digievoluciona!  
  
Notas de la autora: El fic esta por acabar n_nv.  
  
Bueno, las batallas brillaron por su ausencia XD, pero es que, no soy buena para hacer mecha. Este capítulo ha sido un poco confuso... ¿Ravmon? Que nombre más raro, ¿no?. Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá el desenlace de este fic, aunque supongo que algunos ya lo intuyeron al leer el título y el avance del capítulo final n__nv.  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias para los próximos capítulos, quejas a: w_tsukimine@hotmail.com. 


	5. La fiesta de 15 años

The Last Element (El último elemento).  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Nimemon: Ravmon... el juez del pasado...  
  
Al decir estas palabras, Nimemon volvió a ser Ikari.  
  
Ravmon: No te tememos Yuzumon. Si tú tampoco nos temes, entonces: ¡Pelea!  
  
Yuzumon: Como quieran... ¡Potrector oscuro!  
  
Ravmon: ¡Escudo de luz!  
  
De esta manera, se dió inicio a la batalla. Sin embargo... ¿sería necesario "el último elemento" esta vez?...  
  
Sakuyamon: Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, Ikari. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí.  
  
Neusmon: Ikari tiene mucho que hacer aquí.  
  
Neusmon había llegado. En su mano llevaba un digispirit humano.  
  
Ikari: ¡Un digispirit humano!  
  
Neusmon: Es el digispirit del destino, es tuyo.  
  
Al decir esto, el digispirit entró al digivice de Ikari.  
  
Neusmon: Debes unirlo a tu digispirit del misterio, ambos unidos son "el último elemento".  
  
Ikari: Si...  
  
Sakuyamon: Hay algo que no comprendo: acerca de los digicores...  
  
Neusmon: Los 4 digicores se refiere a los dos digicores de la luz y los dos de la oscuridad, que unidos hacen un digicore de cada tipo.  
  
Ikari: Si, pero si a ellos se les cuentan los 4, ¿por qué a mis dos digicores se le cuentan como uno sólo?  
  
Neusmon: Eso se debe a que el digicore del misterio se complementa con el del destino. Juntos son el digicore del milagro...  
  
Ikari: Entonces... ¡Qué se haga un milagro!  
  
+Transformación+  
  
¡Digispirit del misterio y del destino divolce a... Nuikmon!  
  
+ Fin de la transformación+  
  
Sakuyamon: ¡Es increíble!  
  
Neusmon: Nuikmon... el juez del presente...  
  
Nuikmon: ¡Vamos Ravmon!  
  
Ravmon: ¡Si!  
  
Ambos digimons unieron sus ataques directo a Yuzumon.  
  
Ravmon: ¡Rayo oscuro!  
  
Nuikmon: ¡El ojo de la verdad!  
  
Yuzumon: ¡NOOOOO!  
  
Con el ataque fue destruida Yuzumon y su castillo...  
  
Kouji: "Estamos muertos"  
  
Ikari: "No lo creo"  
  
Kouchi: "Ikari, ¿qué sucederá contigo ahora?"  
  
Kouji: "Si, nos dijiste que vivias únicamente para ser "el último elemento"..."  
  
Kouchi: "¿Morirás?"  
  
Ikari: "Ni yo sé que será de mi..."  
  
Luego de que Ikari dijiera esto, una luz blanca envolvió a los tres muchachos...  
  
Capítulo 5- La fiesta de 15 años.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
TOC TOC  
  
Kouji abrió los ojos... estaba en casa junto a su hermano...  
  
TOC TOC  
  
Kouji se paró y fue a abrir la puerta.  
  
Takuya: Kouji, hace 10 minutos que estamos tocando el timbre, así que empezamos a tocar la puerta...  
  
Izumi: Pensamos que no estaban.  
  
Kouji: ¿Pero que hacen aquí?  
  
Takuya: Jo, venimos a saludarlos por su cumpleaños.  
  
Kouji: ¿Eh?  
  
Izumi: A ti y a Kouchi...  
  
En ese momento, Kouji reaccionó. Recordó que era su cumpleaños, que había recibido un mensaje, que fue al digimundo, que conoció a...  
  
Kouji: ¡Ikari!  
  
Takuya: ¿Quién?  
  
Kouji: La chica de la puerta, la que estaba con Kouchi cuando se desmayó.  
  
Izumi: ¿Eh?  
  
Kouji: ¡A las 3!  
  
Takuya e Izumi: .__.U  
  
Kouji: ¿No se acuerdan?  
  
Takuya: No tiene sentido lo que nos dices.  
  
Kouji: ¿Qué?  
  
Izumi: Son 10 para las 3.  
  
Kouji: .__. ¿Eh?  
  
Kouchi: "Si, así es, nada sucedió, o al menos así parece: El tiempo retrocedió hasta antes de que se iniciara todo, el mensaje nunca llegó a nuestros celulares, pero, sin embargo..."  
  
TOC TOC  
  
Kouchi: Voy a ver quien es.  
  
Ikari: Kouchi, hola n___n.  
  
Kouchi: ¡Ikari!  
  
Kouji: ¿Ikari?... ¡Si, eres tú!  
  
Takuya e Izumi: ¿Y ella? ._.  
  
Kouji: Tenemos el agrado de presentarles a...  
  
Kouchi: Ikari Yamaguchi, una vieja amiga.  
  
Ikari: Mucho gusto n_n.  
  
Takuya: ¿Vieja amiga? @_@  
  
Izumi: ¿De los dos? @_@  
  
Ikari, Kouji y Kouchi: Jajaja n_n.  
  
Fin.  
  
Notas de la autora: Terminó mi fic, ¿qué les pareció? el final es algo extraño, sobre todo si ven donde esta el título del capítulo (como en algunos animes que en el último episodio ponen el título a la mitad -Ejemplo: Shaman King-)  
  
Bueno, el caso es que ya estoy preparando una nueva "saga" de Digimon, con nuevos digispirits, nuevos elegidos y algo que tiene que ver con nuestros queridos protas de DigiFro.  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias para los próximos fics, quejas a: w_tsukimine@hotmail.com. 


End file.
